Awakening
by HazzaTL3
Summary: Zack wakes to find the cell he and Cloud are being held is unlocked. However as he tries to escape Cloud attacks him. Zack wakes to find Cloud missing and a trail of dead bodies is Cloud responsible for these massacres? Set after CC before Nibleheim is rebuilt. No pairings. n.b. first 2 chapters edited, wasn't happy with how they flowed. (reedit finished).
1. Chapter 1

Zack woke to find his cell door was slightly ajar, he glanced over to Cloud who was laying there curled up into a ball wearing the remains of his tattered infantry uniform. Zack looked at him, feeling anger towards Hojo as everytime Cloud was returned he always lay in that position, whenever Cloud woke from that position, he hardly had the confidence to speak for a while, each time this happened it took longer and longer for Cloud to recover, so torn between getting out and comforting his friend, Zack stood there.

After a while Zack decided this was a good chance to attempt to get away so he got up off his slab and cautiously walked toward the door pushing it open. Zack grinned and gained confidence from this chance to get out he was about to leave the cell to to go grab his sword, when he heard Cloud moaning, so he turned and rushed over to Cloud when he discovered he was muttering "I'm sorry professor, please forgive me" however he was unmoved which meant he was still in a deep slumber, realising he had never heard him say that before, hesitantly Zack placed his hand on Clouds shoulder and shook it to wake him however Cloud just lay there unresponsive so Zack shook him again and again until eventually after a couple shakes Cloud turned straightening his body, Zack was relieved, but suddenly Clouds eyes shot open and his head turned to look at Zack. Zack took a step back as he saw Clouds bright green cats eyes which stared right into his own, Zack recalled the last time he saw eyes like this, it was when Sephiroth was crazed laughing as was burning down Nibleheim. Cloud's eyes were unblinking as Zack took a step back afraid, to keep distance between himself and Cloud. Cloud rose up menacingly up from his slab and assumed a commanding standing position eyes constantly staring deep into Zack's soul. After standing there for a while Cloud suddenly took a determined step towards Zack and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Cloud stood there looking at Zack then left the cell, muttering to himself "Hojo forgive me".

When Zack woke he noticed Cloud was gone but at least the cell door was still open. He felt his Jaw, which was still sore, but was not broken. he picked himself up off the ground and decided to get out, and go find Cloud. he headed straight for his Buster sword which hojo had left leaning against the wall to taunt Zack. As he picked it up he noticed the harness was also laying on the floor behind it, he couldn't remember seeing that behind it whenever he lay on his slab staring at the sword but he decided not think about it now. He finishing strapping the harness to his back then placed his sword on it, 'perfect fit' he thought to himself grinning, 'now to get out of here'.

Zack walked to the exit door and opened it, as he did he discovered a rocky tunnel was behind it, he realised that he recognised this tunnel but from where and when? He shook his head, deciding thinking about it would only distract him, he needed to focus in case he was attacked, so he put the thought aside and started walking down the tunnel. he passed several doors inbedded in the rockface, suddenly he remembered where he had seen this tunnel before, he was still in Nibleheim underneath the Shinra mansion! Now that he knew where he was, he remembered how to get out so he ran down the tunnel towards where he expected to find a ladder which led up into the mansion, when he got to where he expected the ladder to be he found there was a spiral staircase instead. He started to question, was this really where was thught he was, but quickly decided he was under the mansion. that Hojo had this staircase installed to allow himself easier access to and from mansion proper. Zack mentally kicked himself for allowing himself to get distracted which these thoughts and ascended the stairs, when he got to the top he found himself stood in a small storeroom.

He looked round for something he could use, in the corner he found a pile of discarded clothing laying next to a cupboard. As he picked up the clothing he realised it was Clouds infantry uniform, he put it down and opened the cupboard inside he found several Shinra uniforms. Zack looked through them, since the clothing he wore was dirty and torn he would get changed, however there was no SOLDIER uniforms in his size they were all too small for him, the only clothing that would fit him was a low ranking Infantry uniform which he put on thinking he could discard it as soon as he found more clothing. After getting changed he heard people talking outside the room he was in. Zack swore to himself realising he might have to fight his way out, he opened to door slightly and glanced outside, there were several infantrymen standing with their backs to him, who were looking at some dead infantrymen. Zack quickly closed the door and grabbed a helmet from the cupboard and put it on, then picked up his and Clouds uniforms and hid them underneath a heavy chest of drawers making sure to remain as silent as possible. He walked back to the door took a deep breath and opened it, then walked out feigning a mild limp and acting groggy, as if he just woken up from a beating, as he did one of the commanders turned round and noticed him  
"Stop right there.. wait you a survivor?"  
"Yeah, well at least I assume so" Zack lied "I don't remember, just woke up..." the infanrtyman walked over placed a hand on Zacks shoulder  
"You're lucky to be alive rest of the men stationed here have been killed we were sent here to clear away all evidence this incident happened and prepare the town for reconstruction" Zack nodded taking this information in for use later, then fell to his knees holding his head "you ok?" the commander enquired  
"yeah, my head ache,, feels groggy, I need to rest" Zack replied getting back up allowing the commander to help him as he continued feigning giddiness, the commander looked to his comrades  
"Private Jones I want you to take this man to the medics to get him checked out," he then turned back to Zack looking at the sword on his back, "That sword you have, where did you get it?"  
"I, err I found it in a cupboard, thought it looked cool, so I took it" Zack replied, hoping he could talk his way out of this situation.  
"Sorry, but I need you to hand it to general Jamesson his tent is next to the medic one it might help us identify who did this massacre"  
"Yes sir" Private Jones took Zacks arm over his own shoulder, and led him out of the mansion while walking out of the mansion, Zack tried to think of a way to avoid giving his sword up.

As they left the mansion Zack saw the camp set up in the middle of the ruined town, Zack removed his arm from the private's shoulders assuring him he was able to walk unaided, the private agree'd but stayed close in case he was needed, as they got closer to the camp, they saw dead bodies were scattered everywhere, Zack and the private stood there stunned, the private then suddenly left Zack and ran over towards a blonde nurse "Michelle, nooo!" the private fell to his knees and scooped her up and held her lifeless body in his arms her resting his head on top of hers he starting sobbing, then shouted for all to hear as he started swearing vengeance, Zack took the opportunity to get away and quickly walked away from the camp towards the town gate as he did he found a motorbike was parked near the gate, with a dead 2nd class SOLDIER laying next to it who Zack presumed to be the General, Zack saw that there were some keys laying next to the body, Zack picked them up and tried them in the bikes ignition, as he turned the key the bike roared to life,  
"Stop!" Zack heard Private Jones calling after him, Zack ignored him, as he put the bike into gear and turned the throttle, the bike's engine gave a satisfying roar, as it shot forward out through the town gate, and away from Nibleheim, Zack, glanced back towards the town and saw Private Jones running after him, Zack turned to face forward again, swerving just in time to avoid a rock, when Zack was a good distance from the town, he thought to himself 'the general must have tried to escape on this bike' as he continued heading south.

As Zack rode the bike he saw a canyon ahead, which the on board sat nav system identified as Cosmo Canyon, High about Zack a man with a black wing was flying, following, waiting for a chance to swoop in to kill Zack but a voice in the mans head said  
"leave him be my child, he has the potential become a valuable ally to us one day. now return to the cave big brother is about to awaken".

New story guys got inspiration while writing a chapter for "dreams", which evolved into this.

edited March 21st, added 600 or so words and tidied things up a little. also added single line breaks between the lines of conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack decided to stop at Cosmo, deciding to try to get new clothing there, he rode the bike close to the entrance, however the guard at the door informed him the town was full, that he could not allow him inside, he pleaded that he was only wanted to visit the local store to get supplies, the guard apologised so Zack gave up and headed away from Cosmo, the guard watched him leave, and left bad for turning him away, however he had orders, that due to the kidnapping of Nanaki the previous week, any outsiders wearing ShinRa uniforms were to be denied entry into the town.

Zack rode aimlessly for a couple days, he hunted rabbits for food, only stopping to rest in the forests after a week of this he heard some beeping from the bikes dashboard, he glanced down, and noticed he was nearly out of fuel, he checked the Sat Nav, and noticed a couple miles east was his home town of Gongaga, he hadn't intended to go there yet, he wanted to get back to Midgar to see Aerith, but decided since he was close to the village he would go visit his parents and refuel the bike, the fuel lasted till he was within walking distance of the forest located around the outside of the village, he turned off the engine, left the bike in gear and pushed it through the forest, he located the path which lead to the village entrance, and left the bike parked to the side of the path, and headed up the path heading towards the front gate, which he found locked and unguarded, he reached into his pocket and found his own keys, and unlocked the gate and entered the village, making sure to lock the gate after him. as he did he felt the desire to go visit his parents was too strong to resist. As he walked towards his home he heard screams the other side of town, his casual walk turned into a run as ran towards the source of the scream. however he stopped when he found people were running back and forth he saw Mr Jones from next door standing to the side so he walked up to him.

"Hey, Mr Jones, Whats going on?" Jones turned to Zack,  
"Zack that you? what you doing here?"  
"I Was in the area and thought I'd come visit and see how my parents are doing"  
"This isn't the best time Zack, we're experiencing major issues here, you see this man in a black cloak has been coming into to the village, and killing villagers the last couple of days"  
"What! are my parents ok? I can help I was in SOLDIER, I was one of the best.." Jones, nodded, remembering how Zacks father used to brag whenever him and his wife received a letter from Zack, informing of a promotion. He recalled reading an article declaring Zack the village hero in the local newspaper, and the Village mayor declaring Zacks birthday to be a villiage holiday. Jones looked back to Zack  
"Well you are from here, so maybe you can help, go see your parents they seem to know more of what's going on than anyone, they will be able to fill you in." Zack left and headed to his parents house. He stood at the door wondering if he should knock or just use his key to unlock the door..

He finally decided to use his key and opened the door, as he walked inside a heard a man in a dark suit pull a gun "Who're you? how did you get in here?" the man asked.  
"My names Zack, I lived here before I left for Midgar, are my parents here?" Zack and the man turned as they heard a plate smash, they were about to go check the noise when Zacks mother came rushing into the room from the kitchen  
"ZACK, you're alive? we read in the paper that you were MIA and was presumed dead" the man lowered his gun.  
"You know this man Gayna?" the man asked Zacks mom, she just glanced at the man, and walked over to Zack and hugged him.  
"Zack honey good to see you, what's going on where you been the last 2 Years?" Zack returned the hug,  
"Mom, I've missed you, I have been held in captivity in Nibleheim, what's going on in the village? I heard from Mr Jones said something about a guy killing villagers, that you and dad would will fill me in." his mom broke the hug and looked over towards the man who was watching them. who put his gun away and walked over towards Zacks mom.  
"Gayna, are you sure you can trust him with this?"  
"Josh he is my son, he was born and raised here"  
"I know, but he's a shinra SOLDER, they are the enemy"

Suddenly a scream was heard from outside.  
"No! not another" Zacks mom muttered, "Zack, Josh go check it out.." the two of them rushed outside, and saw Mr Jones was laying in a pool of blood dead, a man wearing a black cloak stood over him, wiping blood from a double bladed sword which he placed inside his cloak, then man noticed Zack and Josh approaching himhe ignored Josh, and stared at Zack.  
"Now never seen you here before, maybe you know where he is? Where is the deserter Strife?" Zack stared at the man, placing one hand on the hilt of the Buster blade ready to draw it. but decided to tell where he had last seen Cloud, hoping this would get the man to leave the village.  
"No idea last time I saw him we were held captive together. in a village to the North-West beyond the mountains" Zack pulled his Buster blade half out the harness ready to fight as the man stepped closer, looking Zack in his eyes making him shiver.  
"So you're Fair, very interesting, seems you got out of Nibelheim, you're not ready to join us, yet. a pity." the man turned away "be back later, I know he's here in this village, I saw him staggering through the forest heading towards this village.. " the man jumped into the air, as he did a black wing appeared from his shoulder and the man flew off.

Zacks mom appeared behind him,  
"phew he's gone, Josh, go see that Larry gets a decent funeral, Zack follow me, we need to talk."  
Zack nodded following his mother into the house. She led him into the backroom and pulled the rug aside revealing a trapdoor which she opened and descended down a ladder into the basement. Inside Zack saw his father was sitting beside a bed, inside which a man was sleeping.  
Zacks father looked to Zack. then hugged him "glad you've come back, I knew you were alive." Zack returned the hug, as he broke the hug he looked to the bed, recognising the man asleep on it.  
"Cloud?" Zack said walking closer to the bed, Cloud stirred looked up at Zack.  
"Hey Zack, pleased you got out ok." Clouds eyes looked normal. "sorry about before Hojo did something to me, Jack here is helping me recover, so how did you get out?"  
"You know me, it no problemo for me to get out. It was pretty easy to get away from that town.." Zack told everyone how he'd got away. Cloud laughed at part where infantry commander fell for Zacks deception and believing he was one of their own.  
"You got a bike? Can I see it, I assume still have it?" Cloud's enquisitive nature coming out when Zack mentioned the bike, then stopped to allow Zack to finish his story. Upon completion Zacks father asked  
"you left it parked outside of town? I'll get it brought into town" his father pulled a PHS from his pocket walked away, when he returned his mom placed her hand on Zacks shoulder  
"Now we're all together we need to talk."

END END END END

Edit March 21st, expanded to included new scenes at start, and expanded current, I'm much happier with this chapter now.


	3. Chapter 3

I am in the process of re-editing this story, with the help of my amazing Beta reader (ADAl44T-KB-O), who has taught me so much on how to structure a story.

Together we are currently working on chapter 1, the new first chapter is almost ready for posting and should be ready by the weekend.

I am marking this version as complete and will post the new edited chapter 1 in a new story.


End file.
